Violence is Violence
by R.A. Draylin
Summary: What would you do if you saw a man hitting a woman? What about the other way around? (Rating for coarse language and mature themes)


_**A/N:** **PLEASE**_** READ**_Okay, so this is a story with a kind of strange theme. It's about spousal abuse, and it's based off of a video I saw. No, I do not believe that Harry would abuse Ginny or vice versa. They just seemed like a good couple to use. _

_I am going to make one request: If you start this story, please finish it. Even if you think my writing sucks. It's very short and will definitely not take up very much of your time. And make sure to read the author's note at the bottom._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. Nor did I create this plot/theme. I own no rights to this, I simply put something I saw down in words. I am not making any money off of this story._

* * *

"Ginny, will you fucking listen!" Harry stopped walking and crossed his arms.

"I am listening. I was letting you talk." Ginny responded, putting her hands in her pockets.

"No you weren't, I've been talking _at_ you for the last ten minutes!" Harry's jaw clenched a bit. Ginny just bit her lip and looked at him. "Well, are you going to fucking say anything? Or are you just going to stand there like an idiot."

"Harry, stop please. People are staring." Ginny said, her eyes moving from side to side.

"Don't tell me to stop!" Harry practically yelled. He stepped forward and shoved Ginny, making her stumble back. "This is fucking bullshit, is what it is!"

"Harry, please. We can talk when we get home." Ginny told him, gently taking his hands. Harry wrenched himself from her, before taking a chunk of her hair in his hand.

"We're going to fucking talk about it now." Harry growled.

"Hey!" Someone yelled from across the street. They turned to see a Muggle man and woman walking towards them. The man grabbed the back of Harry's shirt and pulled him away.

"Is there something going on here?" The Muggle woman asked.

"No, nothing." Ginny told them, a bit shakily. The man shot Harry a look.

"Are you sure?" The woman moved blocked Harry from Ginny's view.

"Yes. We're fine." Ginny said.

"But are you? You don't have to deal with that, you know."

* * *

_The Next Morning, the Headline on the _Daily Prophet _Read:_

**POTTER FAMILY ISSUES**

**Harry's Abusive Tendencies**

* * *

"Harry, will you fucking listen!" Ginny stopped walking and crossed her arms.

"I am listening. I was letting you talk." Harry responded, putting his hands in his pockets.

"No you weren't, I've been talking _at_ you for the last ten minutes!" Ginny's jaw clenched a bit. Harry just bit his lip and looked at her. "Well, are you going to fucking say anything? Or are you just going to stand there like an idiot."

"Ginny, stop please. People are staring." Harry said, his eyes moving from side to side.

"Don't tell me to stop!" Ginny practically yelled. She stepped forward and shoved Harry, making him stumble back. "This is fucking bullshit, is what it is!"

"Ginny, please. We can talk when we get home." Harry told her, gently taking her hands. Ginny wrenched herself from him, before taking a chunk of his hair in her hand.

"We're going to fucking talk about it now." Ginny growled. Harry could see a few people staring and giggling.

* * *

_The Next Morning, the Headline on the _Daily Prophet _Read:_

**POTTER FAMILY ISSUES**

**Ginny and Harry's public fight in London**

* * *

**_A/N:_**_Now, before anyone flames at me, listen: Spousal abuse does happen to men too. I'm not degrading anything, I'm not saying men are weak nor am I saying women are not abused. I'm just saying it happens to both of them. I know a man who it happened to; his wife pushed him down the stairs. She hit him all the time, but he never hit back because 1. He's a gentleman. 2. He knew she would turn it around on him. If you see something like this happen on the street to either gender, stop it. Step in and say something. _

_Just for the record (well, actually for the stereotypical feminists out there [not the actual feminists who want equality, the ones who want women to practically rule the earth and for men to be slaves]) I am a girl who has been hit by her boyfriend in public before. **Do not** flip shit on me and say I'm what's wrong with the world. I actually want equality, and I believe that to be truly equal, we all need to be treated exactly the same way. That means if a woman hits her significant other, she should be arrested, not video taped and worshipped._

_Also, before anyone reviews to say, 'I don't get it.' The main chunk of the story was literally the same both times, but with names and pronouns changed. _

_Reviews are not needed for this, it's just something I wrote because I felt I needed to. However, if you would like to review and tell me what you thought, you are more than welcome. _


End file.
